That Rainy Night
by Perseus12
Summary: Naruko likes, no, love her best friend's mother in other way and she responds back. One-shot. Futa Naruko x Mikoto.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and it belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing:** Futa Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze x Mikoto Uchiha

**Summary:** Naruko likes, no, love her best friend's mother in other way and she responds back.

**-x X x-**

It has been 10 years, since the events of the Konoha's Uchiha Massacre slain by Itachi Uchiha. Mikoto and Sasuke were the only two survivors left of that _horrible_ night. That night change everything; Mikoto still remained very gentle and kind woman, and as for Sasuke, he's became the brooding-avenger and obsessed of killing his big brother/traitor to bring him justice for the Uchiha Clan.

_Our story begins this rainy night. . ._

(Konoha - Uchiha Clan Compound)

Evening of the night of Konoha, as it rains storm the other clan homes including the Uchiha home while the sky thundering.

In the living room, where Mikoto was sitting on a coach, and she was really _deeply_ saddened by her son's change of behavior. Its been ten years have passed, since Sasuke still continued tracking Itachi, while he's given a long C-Rank mission by order of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

That stormy night, in the Uchiha front door was knocked.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

As she rose up and then she procced to the door and opened it, expecting his son has returned home. However, it wasn't Sasuke at the door, but Sasuke's former classmate at the Shinobi Academy and current teammate of Team Seven/Kakashi, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, her best friend's daughter; the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the _Red Death of Konoha_, and her husband; Minato the _Yellow Flash_ and retired _Yondaime Hokage_.

Naruko had long sun-kissed blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back, and shinning blue on her heart-shaped face, on each of her cheeks were three whiskers-like marks that only made her cuter, she had great figure too and her breasts, oh my Kami, the blonde bombshell had somehow found herself sporting a pair of Double D-Cupped knockers, and she was still 16 yrs old. With looks like that Naruko had became the wet dreams of many men and women of all Konoha, one of which just so happened to Mikoto.

As she saw her best friend's daughter's shinobi-attire are all wet from the rain then she asked the wet blonde. "Naruko-chan, what are you doing here at this hour of the storm?"

Then Naruko replied her teammate's mother. "Well, I came here to see Sasuke. Is he here, Mikoto-san?" She shook her head and said to her. "No, he's not and he's on a mission. I don't think he'll return in three days, less maybe." Naruko's eyes wide as she mentally cursed to her _emo_-teammate. _'That ducked-butt teme, after my mission was finished and visit him as he got then left already, damn you Sasuke!'_

"I thinks its better, I should return my home. Sorry to bother you, Mikoto-san." Naruko said, until Mikoto grabbed and hold Naruko's arm as she pulled her inside the house. "Oh no, you don't young lady. Its still raining outside and its better you should take a _nice_ hot bath shower and remove that wet clothes of your then going wear warm clothes."

"But. . ." She tried to protest, but she was interrupt by Mikoto. "No, buts!" As she sigh defeat of Sasuke's mother, afterall she's is the _Black Death of Konoha_ like her mother. "Oh okay."

_With Naruko_

Inside the shower room, where Naruko's wet clothes at the basket, and she was bathing with warm water and scrubbing her body. Well, afterall she is has the title of: _Second Yellow Flash _like her father feared by the enemies (like Iwa). Then she heard the voice of Mikoto Uchiha. "Naruko, here's the a towel." She replied back. "Just leave it there please."

_Few minutes later_

Naruko's towel had covered her body, while she was wiping her hair with another towel, she saw the body-figure of Mikoto taking a shower. Naruko's mind _click_ then she proceed to the shower room as she opened the door then she came inside.

_**Start: Lemon scene**_

_With Mikoto_

Inside the shower room, where Mikoto was also bathing with warm water until she felt her Double D-Cupped chest touched by soft hands. Then she heard the whispering voice of her best friend's daughter. "I love you." As Naruko continued touched Mikoto's chest with gentle care. "I love you for very. . . very long time." Mikoto was totally shocked of Naruko's confession of her love as turn around then kiss Naruko passionately. "Oh Naruko, I love you too."

After a few seconds, she returned the kiss and felt her wrap her arms around her neck. She held her close to her body and felt her licking her lips for access.

Naruko opened her mouth and the two started to battle for dominance. Her tongue pushed against Naruko and she did the same, all the while they rubbed their tongues against each other sensually. In the end, Mikoto won and had her pinned against the counter with her hands feeling up Naruko's soft Double D-Cupped chest.

Naruko moaned and cupped Mikoto's magnificent breast, massaging it and dwelling in the sweet melody of her glorious moan. The two got up, not breaking their lip lock, and moved out into her room.

_Mikoto's bedroom - With Naruko and Mikoto_

As soon as Naruko hit the bed, Mikoto removed her bathing robe to reveal her magnificient body. Her body was so perfect in every way, Naruko thought she would die, if she didn't touch it soon.

"Get ready Naruko-chan. . ." She purred as she crawled onto the bed and began to work her bathing robe. She shivered at her touch and felt her robes being undo to show Naruko's body. Naruko felt her breath hitch as Mikoto yet again removed her robes and gasp loudly.

"S-So. . . big. . ." She said and she felt herself twitch at the feel of Mikoto's hot breath gasping on her. Naruko moaned in need and looked down at Mikoto. She was eying her enlarged dick hungrily and was breathing hard from being bothered and hot.

"Please. . . stop leaving me hanging Miko-chan. . ." She begged and felt more blood flow down south.

"As you wish. . ." Mikoto said and pulled her hair free from the topknot, letting it fall down and mingled in with the rest of her soft rusted hair. She leaned down and licked the tip of her member, making her moan yet again. She smirked at the noises she made and kissed her dick softly before taking Naruko in whole, not wasting time on teasing as she wanted her now.

Naruko moaned as Mikoto began to suck on her rod. She made sure to wet it with her tongue before bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked on her. Naruko felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her as Mikoto worked over Naruko's member, the feeling of her cool lips on her was enough to drive Naruko wild, but what she was doing was just too intense for her!

It wasn't too long before she came, he was so disappointed in himself for not lasting long. But, Mikoto was happy to swallow the cum and lick her once again before moving up and kissing Naruko again. The two began to kiss passionately, the taste of Naruko's dick a bit disgusting to her, but she kept kissing as Mikoto taste over powered her and made her feel so weak. She pulled back and smirked at her. "I am in control. . ." She whispered to Naruko, obviously being a dominant type. "I want you to fuck me in the ass while playing with my breasts and then in the pussy. . ." She ordered and pulled her up while giving Naruko another kiss.

Naruko was obeying before she knew it and whispered a sultry. "Yes, Mikoto-sama. . ." She quickly removed her bathing robes before taking off her robes. She took a minute to marvel at her body, large breasts as she saw before, but now exposed with perky pink nipples. Her lower half had such an amazing impact on Naruko's mind that she stopped completely and pulled her around to position herself to do as she told Naruko.

Mikoto stood on her hands and knees and positioned herself for Naruko's treatment with a grin. Naruko sprawled her upper body on Mikoto's back and gripped her hips as to begin her insertion. Her tip reached her hole and the heat made both moan. Naruko pushed forward and breathed in sharply as she entered in slowly. Mikoto moaned the whole time, making her dick twitch as she entered thus making the moans more exuberant.

Naruko was finally in and went to massage her breasts. She gripped them and played with her nipples, making her moan so much more. She began to pump back and forth as she knew Mikoto was ready and kept the roles of playing with her nipples and pumping at the same time. Multitasking wasn't her thing, but she was doing quite well right now.

Naruko moved in and out, back and forth in and out of her ass. She was gripping the sheets tightly as she bit her lip and moaned every second. Her nipples getting hard and his hands moving to squeeze her nice soft breasts. She moved a bit faster, but kept in mind the article she once read about anal from Ero-sennin's pervy books. She could seriously harm her, if Naruko went to hard or fast, and decided that doing it just as she was was good enough.

As Naruko pumped more and more and played with her chest, she felt her tighten and moan a long drawn out moan as she came onto the bed. Her liquids dripping out for her to see and staining the bed. She felt herself hungry and pulled out of her now finished ass. She dropped and panted for a few seconds before tuning over and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please. . . fuck me hard. . ." She begged as she spread her legs to show her wet folds. Naruko licked her lips and mounted her, leaning down and kissing her with all Naruko needing emotions she now had for her. Mikoto sighed happily and smiled at her as Naruko pulled back and positioned herself to enter her.

"May I ask before you start. . ." She said between breaths. "Are you a virgin?"

Naruko nodded and gulped. "Yes. . . before this. . . I was." She said and gazed down at her magnificent vagina.

"Awe, how sweet. I am your first. . . and your last. You will be mine forever. . ." She said and kissed him, leaning up her body to have Naruko enter her. They both moaned and Mikoto fell back down, bringing Naruko with her, and gripped the sheets.

Naruko felt her mind cloud with lust and pleasure. She needed this so badly, every tension in her body was soothing over right at this exact moment. He began to pump back and forth, feeling her body numb with pleasure, and her mind thinking of nothing more than everything about the girl under him.

Mikoto moaned and moved with Naruko as she pumped, their bodies moving in sync now and their moans being erratic and spasmodic. Naruko fastened her pace and felt more and more pleasure invading her thoughts. She couldn't believe she was doing this! Especially with this black beautiful woman!

Both moaned and moaned, moving their bodies in a perfect beautiful sexual harmony. Their bodies both tightened and they both moaned out in a combined moan which indicated their endings.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Naruko wailed, her own body tensing on itself.

"Please cum in me! Cum in my pussy! I want your seed!" Mikoto yelled in a pleasurable delight, her body yelling for Naruko and only Naruko.

They both came at the same time, this being both of their second time, and moaned. They both fell limply to the bed and panted. Naruko now lay on top of her sweating body and felt himself being pulled out of her as Naruko's erect member descended back into its original position. She looked into the beautiful black eye of Mikoto, Naruko's hand removing the hair out of her face to show the other, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and cuddled into Naruko as she spun over next to her and wrapped Naruko's arms around her.

"Good night Naruko-chan. . ." She whispered and kissed his bare chest.

"Good night. . . Miko-chan." She said and held her close.

_**End: Lemon scene**_

As the rains stopped in the next morning of Konoha. Two sleeping beauties were having a good night sleep after their _comfort-bond session_. While they're sleeping both of them were having a _dream_.

_-Enter: Dream flashback 10 years ago-_

_At Konoha's amusement park, where there's a playground for the children to play as they played a different kinds of games like 'tag you're it'. While other parents watched them play with happy faces, where they sat at the bench sides talking other parent adults. _

_But someone who is not happy at all, that person sitting other benches was Mikoto Uchiha, the survivor of the massacre, wife of the dead husband, and mother of Sasuke Uchiha. Mikoto was saddened that she never saw her son play other children happiness as Sasuke's change of behavior to happy boy to brooding-avenger boy while he's tor-training himself hard to be strong enough to kill him. She just only sigh the biggest crisis of her family then a shadow figure approached her as Mikoto rose her head then she saw a six-years old blonde girl, Naruko, her best friend's daughter, while eating a lollipop. Then Mikoto smiled and asked little Naruko? "Well hello there, Naru-chan. Where's your tou-san and kaa-san?"_

"_Tou-chan was busy doing of paperwork while kaa-chan was doing her 'big' mission, so they can't go with me today and its okay for me." Naruko spoke cutely to Mikoto while licking her candy._

"_Where's your kyofu anyway?" She asked Naruko another question. "Well, Ero-sennin's doin' some 'research'." Mikoto got double twitched for what she said since she hate/despise that Pervert Sennin for making pervy novels as Mikoto shook those thoughts then smiled gently and asked her. "Wanna play merry-go-round with me, Naru-chan."_

_Little Naruko smiled as she bouncing up and down, until she dragged Mikoto's right hand to the playground as Naruko standing at the merry-go-round while Mikoto's holding the bar. "Ready. . . set. . . GO!" She started swing the round as Naruko squeal like. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mikoto was once again smile as she like the look of Little Naruko's happy face._

_-End: Dream flashback-_

As Naruko awoke to find Mikoto fast asleep in her arms. She was now laying her head at the crook of her neck, and she could feel her long soft hair caressing her cheek and neck. Naruko smiled and hugged her tighter, enjoying the warmth she gave him.

She felt her naked body pressed against her and slightly growled at the morning wood she had. Hadn't last night been enough for her dick? Guess not. Though she wasn't one to talk, it wasn't for her either. Naruko smirked and decided to await when her black beautiful goddess woke up before being inside of her yet again.

"This is the best morning ever. . ." She said and closed her eyes yet again to dwell in the nice feeling of having sex of Sasuke's mother in her arms.

**-x The End x-**

_Tou-san/chan_ – father

_Kaa-san/chan_ – mother

_Kyofu_ – godfather


End file.
